Love Is Love, No Matter What
by MrsKathySalvatore
Summary: Post BD. Nessie is now fully grown and is gong to high school. While there, new student, Joan, catches her eye. As both Nessie and Joan begin to fall for each other, things get complicated. How will she tell her family that she's a lesbian? Nessie/OC. M for swearing and sexual references. No longer on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. This will be my first story that is not about Bella! I am a huge Bella fan, but she's a bitch in Eclipse. She plays with Edward's feelings after she agrees to **_**marry him**_**! What. A. Cow. If you agree for the same reasons as me, tell me!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Nessie: Say it.**

**Me: Nope. *Pops the 'p'***

**Nessie: I'll set my daddy on you.**

**Me: Good. Your dad's fuckin' gorgeous!**

**Nessie: Pweety pwese? *Pouts and bats eyes***

**Me: Ugh, fine! I do not own Twilight! But, I do own Joan.**

_**Renesmee POV**_

I woke up to the usual sound of the toaster popping and the defined smell of butter and cheese. It smelt good, but not as good as human or animal blood. The smell was strong, so I assumed mom or someone else was bringing it up. I hoped it was my mom. I hadn't seen her or daddy in two days while they went hunting.

I was kind of disappointed when Aunty Rose walked through the door with a tray balanced effortlessly on her right hand as she pushed the door open with the other. Her golden locks were wavy and they cascaded all the way down her back and her topaz eyes were glowing, meaning she'd just come back from hunting.

"Morning Nessie, darling," she cooed, coming in without my permission. I hated it when she did that. She acts like she's my mom and treats me like I'm a baby. It's annoying, to say the least.

"Morning Aunty Rose," I greeted back, purposely pissing her off. She hated it when I called her 'Aunty Rose' out loud. She probably wanted me wanted me to call her 'mom' or 'momma' or something to the description. Mom hates her when she does it as well, but she hides it better than I can.

Her teeth visibly locked together in annoyance and her hand tightened round the tray. I thought it was going to break, but she exhaled and smiled again then came over to sit on the end of my bed, just like mom does when she's here. It was my teeth that locked together this time.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, placing the tray on my lap. I sat up and leant against the head board, pulling the tray closer.

I didn't do anything; I just simply nodded, wanting my privacy...and my mom. I know that sounds babyish, but I don't care. I love my mom and my dad and I'm not afraid to show it... Well, I love them when they actually tell me stuff.

I had over heard them and Jake yesterday. To say that I was shocked was like saying that mom didn't love dad. And even _that _was an understatement. Jacob was asking dad for my hand in marriage! I only saw him as a brother and nothing more. But, apparently, he's imprinted on me as well! I honestly thought I was going to faint.

I had been desperately trying to avoid Jacob ever since then, but he was being even more clingy than usual. He was always grinning and was always happy, I just hopped that my dad had said no. I mean, we weren't even going out. We had gone to Port Angeles a few times, but I didn't see it as a _date_! If he did, and he asked me to marry him, I would probably just die of shock or something.

"Don't even _talk _to me!" Came my mother's furious voice from downstairs. I knew she wasn't talking to dad, the biggest argument they've ever had was before I was born and that was over me.

"Bella, love, be reasonable," my dad pleaded. So they _were _having an argument. I was surprised and I got out of my cream coloured bed to walk onto the landing as quietly as possible and listen.

Mom was leaning against the wall with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her face was angry – no, furious! She looked as if she were about to murder someone. Anyone! Her topaz eyes were wide and her lips were press firmly into a tight line. The sound of her teeth scraping together was almost scary, but I knew – well, I hoped – she wouldn't hurt dad.

Dad had both his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them soothingly. His eyes were soft, like they were sad but begging at the same time. He was trying to stare her down by pleaded with his golden orbs while mom glared with hers.

"'Be reasonable'?" she hissed through gritted teeth. Dad looked down sheepishly with a small lopsided smile on his face. "You told that...that _mutt_ that he could marry our daughter, and you expect me to be _reasonable_?"

"She does have a point, dad," I smirked as they looked up with shock plastered all over their perfect stone faces. Dad was the first one to react.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" He asked, blinking as I hopped over the banisters.

"Daddy, I don't want to marry Jacob. He's only a brother to me," my voice was barely above a whisper. Both his and mom's faces turned from shock to relief in under a second, then back to shock.

"You what?" Jacob's voice spat. I turned around to see him shaking violently in the doorway, only in a pair of cut off jeans. I ran just as his whole body transformed into a growling russet wolf that was baring it's teeth at me, crouching and ready to lunge.

**Uh-oh... Jacob is not happy. I can't tell you if she'll get hurt or not, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the last chappie was really short but this one will be a bit longer. Enjoy!**

**Chloe xx =)**

_**Nessie POV **_

Before I could even reach the back door, Jacob was standing in my way, growling at me. The sounds were coming from his hollow sounding throat and they ripped through his torso, making me quiver in fear. I never wanted to be scared of Jacob, but I was. I was more than scared – I was terrified! My frame was shaking like his had done but mine was shaking in fear. Fear of being killed by the over-sized russet brown wolf in front of me.

"Jacob, I'm sorry!" I cried, tears beginning to flow freely down my cheeks. Mom came running up behind him and grabbed him by the neck. Despite the fact that she had just hunted, her eyes were black with fury and – not only that, but they were scared. I didn't know if she was scared for me or scared of Jacob.

She picked him up by his fur with him whimpering and flung him out of the house and into the forest where he just ran off, growling loudly. Mom and dad came over and hugged me, trying to calm me down. Dad was rubbing my back and mom was stroking my bronze hair, smoothing my bouncy curls when Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazzy came rushing into the room with horrified looks on their stone faces.

Aunt Alice was the first one to run over to us and crouch down in front of my shaking frame. Then, drowsiness swept over me and my eyelids began to flutter, closing at their own free will. My body swayed lightly until I collapsed into my mother's cold arms and my eyes shut, pulling me into a pool of sleep.

_**#LILNMW#**_

I awoke to a rumbling and a small vibration moving my tired limbs. The rumble was getting a little louder as I became more aware of where I was and what was going on. Trees blurred past as I stared out of – what I recognised as – a window. But it wasn't only trees, the sky moved as the trees did.

"I think she's awake," my mother's soothing voice whispered from beside me. It was then that I felt her smooth arms around me, stroking her forehead gently. The coolness against my skin felt nice and calmed me from my vivid dreams. They were full of colour, but the main colour was black. There was a wolf – Jacob's wolf – growling as he had done, but this time, he lunged and missed, attacking my mother and father.

"M-mom? Dad?" I mumbled, opening my eyes fully. We were in dad's silver Volvo and he was driving as mom held me in her arms.

"We're here, baby," mom cooed as she kissed my hair. I sat up on her lap and swung my arms round her neck. I cried onto her shoulder as she caressed my bronze hair and muttered a lullaby in Spanish. Mom had learnt Spanish from grandma Esme, trying to find something to do at night while I slept.

"W-where are we going?" I asked. It was muffled by her midnight blue satin – I know, I was shocked too – shirt.

"Ohio. Esme loved it there, so that's where we're living from now on."

"W-what about...Jacob? He isn't coming...is he?" I never thought that was how I'd phrase the question. I'd always have to beg Rose to let Jacob come, but this time; I didn't want him anywhere near me or my family. If what happened happened again and someone got hurt, I'd never forgive myself for letting him come.

"That's why we're moving, princess," dad told me from the driver's seat. His hands were gripping the wheel tightly and the speedometer was over one hundred and seventy. I didn't normally like speed, but if it meant we could get away from Jacob faster, I didn't care and the speed was good. I never wanted to see him again.

_**#LILNMW#**_

When we arrived at the house, Aunt Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement, clapping her hands and everything. Dad said it was because she had a vision of us all living happily in this house with no interference from Jacob or the wolves. I was the one that was bouncing up and down then. Or maybe it was the fact that we had stopped for a break and I had three coffees. Either way, I was excited to be there.

It was around ten by the time we got there and the new moon shone brightly in the dark sky above me as I walked up to the window in the far corner of the room. It was like one of those magical scenes in a movie where the main character is looking wistfully out of the window and there is beautiful music playing in the background **(A/N: See 'The Resurrection Stone' by 'Alexandra Desplat'. That is the kind of music I'm describing)**.

I smiled to myself and then looked behind me at my mom and dad. They were staring at each other with moms hands nested in dads. There couldn't be a more perfect couple on this whole planet than my mom and dad and you have seven billion people to survey.

Dad turned to me and smiled before coming over to me, lifting me up and placing me on his hip like a toddler. I giggled girlishly as he walked me back to mom and she kissed my nose softly.

"Bedtime, honey," she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I beamed at her and laughed again as dad ran me, at vampire speed, upstairs where he set me down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, princess," he said, and then left the room for me to get changed. We would be going to school tomorrow and I had a gut instinct that something would happen. I just prayed it wasn't Jacob. But I couldn't have been more wrong, because tomorrow, I would find my life.

**Is that longer than the other one? Maybe. REVIEW! **

**Chloe xx =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in ages, but I just found my inspiration! **_**Crimson and Clover **_**by Joan Jett! It's an awesome song! And my BFFs boyfriend – who I don't like – just joined FF. Great... not. And my boyfriend won't stop texting me. But, it's sweet.**

**Chloe xx =)**

_**Joan POV**_

Rain clouds covered the whole sky, not letting of inch of blue peep out from underneath them. The clouds were like a blanket across the air, dampening it and making the world seem even more depressing than before. Like the blackness of the clouds. They weren't black as such, but they were a dark grey colour and were tinted black, a bit like the skin of an old, dead rat.

It wasn't much to ask that I could just sit in my room and listen to my IPod all day, was it? All I did those days was listening to Joan Jett because she inspired me to be who I want to be. Even who I would always be. Gay. Or lesbian, whichever way you want to see it.

That's why I was living in this crap shack with thirteen other kids in the same – well, kind of the same – situation as me. My mother and father disowned me after I admitted to them that I was more interested in girls than I was in boys. My mother lashed out at me, saying that I was stupid and that I was a mistake, not meant to be born.

My mother had very strong opinions about everything, especially homosexuality. She thinks all people who are gays/lesbians should be shot until dead, and then thrown off the edge of a huge cliff, just to make sure that they are actually dead. I thought that might change after I told her that I was one myself, but now I have a huge scar on my forehead where her ring collided and scraped against my skin.

My father was no better; he was the one that suggested leaving me on the streets! I couldn't believe they would be so... horrible. I'd always thought the best of my parents, but they hate me now.

They've tried to contact me, but I declined all their visits, much to my mother's disliking. My father's as well, though I don't know why they wanted to see me, seeing as they disowned me little less than two months ago. So why on Earth would I want to see the people who denied me as their daughter? Hmm? Exactly, I wouldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Hey, Joan!" I heard Austin exclaim as he walked over to me. I smiled and shuffled over on the bench so that he could sit next to me. The only friends I had in this place were guys. All the girls tended to avoid me because they thought I might hit on them or something like that. That did hurt, but I couldn't care less. I was a tomboy in some ways, but my stupid blush always liked to betray me.

"What's up?" I asked him as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out two sticks of gum, handing one to me and popping the other in his mouth, throwing the wrappers onto the dry yellow grass. He chewed on his gum for a few minutes before sighing and running a hand through his thick black hair, his blue eyes shining with regret.

"Well, you know I was gonna ask Tammy out?" he breathed, scrunching his eyebrows. Tammy was this girl at our school and Austin had a huge crush on her that he had since third grade. I threatened him that if he didn't ask her out, I would personally rip off his manhood. I know; that's not very lady-like, but I'm _not _lady-like in any way at all. Apart from the blush, but that's something I can't help.

I nodded, signalling for him to continue. "Well... I chickened out!" he admitted in a rush. I glared at him and he chuckled nervously because he knew what was going to happen next. He shot off the bench at the same time I did as I began chasing him round the dry field of grass. I heard the crunch of the grass underneath my feet was almost deafening because the grass had always been like that, for all the two years I'd been in this fucking hell hole.

I had found out I was...what I am when I was thirteen when I had a massive crush on one of the girls in my class. Of course, I never told anyone, but I knew something was weird when I started fancying Kristen Stewart while everyone else was swooning over Robert Pattinson.

It wasn't fair that people stereotyped lesbians as people who hit on every girl they see. I fucking hate stereotypes. It's a load of bollocks that is used as shit to taunt and make people feel bad about themselves and give other people the satisfaction of feeling big and proud that they made someone else feel small.

In my opinion, bullying was just another way of saying 'I want to feel big so I'll pick on you because you're small and probably can't defend yourself'. I had never actually been bullied, but I was so against it that I would be the one to stand up to the jackass bullies and tell them to take their crap and shove it where the sun don't shine. Of course, I got in a heap of trouble for it, but it was worth it, just to see the scared looks on the bully's face as they ran off with their tail stuck between their legs.

Actually, I only got a week's detention with Mrs. Garter, the Headmistress. She was a right old faggot an' all, but she was understanding at times, especially when she knew why I had punch George Young in the face. He – a senior – had been picking on a freshman who was crying because her Uncle had died. I – being only a sophomore – had given him a right wallop in his right eye. His eye was black for three weeks after that, and, boy, did I feel smug?

I didn't notice that Miss. Jayne was calling us until I smashed into the back of Austin and sent us both tumbling towards the hard ground. He let out a slight 'oof!' as he hit the grass and I let out a tiny squeak of surprise which caused us both to burst out laughing at our my stupid behaviour.

Somewhere in the background, I heard Miss. Jayne's tinkling laughter. "Okay, you two, come on. Enough with the game of tag now get inside and get your butt's ready for school!" she demanded with a playful smile on her glossed pink lips. Miss. Jayne was really nice and was in charge of the Care Home that I lived in. She had the smoothest chestnut blonde hair you ever did see, and her glowing blue eyes were almost violet.

"Sure thing, Miss. J," Austin smirked and shoved me off of him, onto the ground, and got up, brushing himself off. He was about to walk off when I frowned at him from behind and stuck my leg out in front of me, effectively tripping him over and shaking me in another round of laughter.

"Okay, what happened now?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Mason ask from above me. He was Austin's brother and they looked exactly the same, except Mason had longer hair, and his eyes were a shining chocolate color. Yeah, he was good looking, but I didn't consider myself bi-sexual.

"Austin chickened out when he was gonna ask Tammy out," I choked out between laughs, clutching onto my aching side. I don't think I had ever laughed this hard in my entire life, and it was only because Austin fell over.

_God, I'm retarded._

Austin turned his head and glared at me until Miss. Jayne offered him her hand and pulled him up off the ground for a second time. Mason grabbed my upper arms and yanked me up as I continued to bray like a mule.

"I think we should slap her," Calvin's voice joked from behind me and I doubled over, still holding onto my side as though it were about to fall off. Calvin was my best friend in this dump – the only one keeping me sane. He wasn't like the other boys because he hadn't been sent here because of parents disowning him, or parents dying, he was here because his mum used to rape and beat him every night. Just because she wanted a fucking orgasm **(A/N: That is actually a true story)**.

As far as I knew, everyone apart from me wasn't a virgin anymore. Yeah, it was true, I would never have a cock shoved inside of me, but I didn't want that. I would rather have a girl sitting above me instead of a boy. And I know that sounds really pervy, but I couldn't, and wouldn't, ever be normal.

"Enough, guys, go get ready." Miss. Jayne said frowning. She meant it this time so I tried my hardest to control my fits of laughter and ran up the creaky carpeted stairs to my small room next to Katie's.

Katie was actually the only girl that was nice to me. She knew I wouldn't hit on her and her and I snuck downstairs at night sometimes to get snacks or watch TV. It was fun, and sometimes we dragged Austin, Mason, Calvin, Jamie, Drew and Cameron with us. It was really funny one time when Jamie knock over the dining room table and it created and almightily _bang!_

Miss. Jayne had come down while we were all cramped together, hiding in a tiny cupboard. I remember not being able to breathe without knocking into someone with my breasts, or not actually being able to move at all. If I had shifted my legs, I would have knocked into Jamie, if I moved my head, I would have knocked into Drew, if I moved my arms I would have knocked into Cameron, and so on. It was a tight fit, but we were only in there for about a minute.

I blinked and pulled myself out of my trance, noticing that I had put my dark blue jumper on back to front. I blushed, despite the fact that I was alone in my room with the door shut and the curtains closed. The blush covered the whole of my, now bright red, cheeks and my nose. I turned my head and stared at my reflection in the black framed mirror on my wall as soon as I had my jumper round the right way.

My black hair was resting just below my shoulders in a slightly wavy way, the way it always was. I had tight, worn out black jeans on with small, light brown, three inch ankle boots on my feet and my "73" dark blue hoodie – now the right way round – over the top of a plain blood red, long sleeved t-shirt. I had lightly glossed lips and black eyeliner on my eyelids, no blush necessary – embarrassment would provide that for me.

I breathed out in a quick breath, happy with my reflection, and walked out of my bedroom, bounding downstairs happily. I hadn't felt like this in ages, but it felt like today was actually going to be a good day for once in my life. Yeah, I knew today was gonna be different. So different.

But I didn't have time to dwell on it as Miss. Jayne handed me my tattered black backpack and ushered everyone off to school. We all walk to school, seeing as it's only a couple of streets away and we can't find a car big enough for sixteen people. Well, one that we could afford, anyway. But I liked walking to school, just getting some fresh air.

_Fresh _cold _air._

Yeah. It was fucking freezing, but I didn't feel that much because I had a long sleeved top underneath my hoodie. Unlike Holly, the biggest bitch on the planet. She had an American Flag top on that had really short sleeves and went just above her belly button, with shorts that were up her arse, tights underneath the shorts and shin high seven inch boots that wouldn't fair very well when it was set to snow anytime now.

I just rolled my eyes at her and pulled out my IPod, popping the buds in my ears as I put in on shuffle and stuffed it in my pocket. I smiled as the first song came on.

_R.I.P to the girl you used to see,  
Her days are over,  
Baby, she's over  
I decided to give you all of me,  
Baby, come closer,  
Baby, come closer._

_[Tinie Tempah:]  
Ah, sexy senorita  
I feel your ora  
Jump out that (blank) motor  
Get in my flyin' saucer  
I'll make you call me daddy  
Even though you ain't my daughter  
Baby, I ain't talkin' books when I said that I can take you across the border  
I'm young and free  
I'm London G  
I'm tongue in cheek  
So, baby, give me some tongue n' cheek  
Slow and steady for me  
Go on like a Jersey for me  
And say the words soon as you're ready for me_

_[Rita Ora]_

_I'm ready for ya  
Hit 'em all  
Switch it up  
Put 'em on  
Zip it up  
Let my perfume soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon  
Sooner the better  
No option for you saying no  
I run this game  
Just play a role  
Follow my lead  
What you waiting for?  
Thought it over and decided  
Tonight is your night___

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_[Chorus:]  
R.I.P to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over  
Baby, she's over  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby, come closer  
Baby, come closer  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya) _

_Nothing on  
I strut around  
I do it big  
I shut it down  
I wonder if you'll be able to handle me  
Mental pictures  
No cameras please_

Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'

_[Chorus:]__  
R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over  
Baby she's over  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer  
Baby come closer  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

Yeah, I hear you talking  
Don't know who you trying to flatter  
Got my mind made up  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)  
I'm in control, but with you being a man,  
You don't seem to understand  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)  
I-I-I'm ready for ya  
I-I-I'm ready for ya  
So keep thinking you the man  
Cause it's all part of a plan  
I-I-I'm ready for ya

Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'

R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over...

__I smiled and waited for the next song to come on as _R.I.P _began to drown out.

_Ow!  
Uh_

_Midnight  
Gettin' uptight  
Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me  
Now its quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin'  
But I'm still wanting you  
Hey, Jack, it's a fact  
They're taklin' in town  
I turn my back  
and you're messing around  
I'm not really jealous  
Don't like lookin' like a clown_

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took heart  
and you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

_[Chorus:]  
I hate myself for lovin' you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk  
But I run back to you  
That's why I hate myself for lovin' you_

_Ow!  
Uh_

_Daylight  
Spent the night without you  
But I've been dreaming 'bout the lovin' you do  
I'm over being angry 'bout the hell you put me through  
Hey, man, bet you can't treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I wanna see you begging  
Say forget it just for spite_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart  
and you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_[Chorus:]  
I hate myself for lovin' you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk  
But I run back to you  
That's why I hate myself for lovin' you_

_Ow!  
Uh_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart  
and you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_[Chorus:] x2  
I hate myself for lovin' you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk  
But I run back to you  
That's why I hate myself for lovin' you_

_I hate myself_

_Ow!  
Uh_

_For lovin' you_

_Uh_

_I hate myself_

_Ow!  
Uh_

_For lovin' you_

_I hate myself_

_Ow!  
Ow!  
Ow!_

_For lovin' you_

_I hate myself_

_Ow!  
Uh_

_I hate myself for lovin' you!_

Someone thumped me on the back just as the song ended and one of my ear buds fell out of my ear, dangling over my chest. I whipped my head around to see Drew, Austin and Calvin waiting at the gate for me. I blushed furiously and looked down, pulling out the other ear piece and shoving them both in my pocket after turning off my IPod and sticking it in the secret compartment of my bag.

I went and stood in between Calvin and Jamie with Austin having gone off with Mason and Drew for their first period. Our first lesson was Trig, one of the lessons that I hated the most. Actually, scratch that, I hated all lessons just as much as I hated Holly Collins and her little minions/followers, and I hated them with a passion, let me tell you.

We walked into the room at the same time as the teacher, and a boy I'd never seen before. He had huge muscles and short dark curly hair. I thought his shirt might rip open because of the size of his muscles. He had the palest skin I had ever seen and his eyes were a slightly dark topaz color. His eyes had faint purplish bruises underneath them; like he had been missing sleep... or he was on drugs. I wouldn't be surprised if drugs were the reason for his huge biceps.

In truth, he was beautiful and it was like he was just meant to be like that so that he would be beautiful. Even though his stance did scare me a little bit. He was standing with his legs apart and his massive arms crossed over his huge chest with a mischievous smirk on his white face as though he knew something terrible were about to happen and he was the cause for it. It was kind of... evil in a way.

I just walked over to my seat and tried to ignore the numerous stares and snickers I was getting from both the girls and boys. I had to try my hardest not to blush and pound them with my fist at the same time. If I blushed, that would make me seem like more of a girly-girl, but if I punched someone, I would probably get suspended... again.

Slumping down into my seat, I didn't notice that the new boy had his frightening, but entrancing, gaze locked on me as I shifted under his watch, not feeling very comfortable that I was being watched by some stranger that I didn't know. I looked up to glare at him, but I saw that he was smiling in a non-frightening friendly way that didn't seem evil or perverted like I expected it to be. I mean, he could be anyone.

The teacher mumbled something to the new guy and he smiled again. Wider – almost triumphant. I wondered what the fuck that was about. Was he actually some perverted twenty-year-old guy that posed as a high school student just to get to the kids so that he could rape and torture the? Yeah, it was majorly unlikely, but he did look kinda creepy.

He turned on his heels and started walking over to my table, thrusting his hands into his jean pockets. His huge frame plonked down onto the seat and it creaked violently. I was scared that he would break it, considering his size, but the chair stayed intact.

The grin stayed on his face throughout the whole lesson with me squirming uncomfortably every time he glanced in my direction. I had never been comfortable with people watching me, especially after what happened with my Aunt when I was twelve... but I didn't even want to think about that. I had too many horrible memories of my life with my jackass parents and the rest of their fucked up family.

As soon as the goddanm bell rang, I was up and out of my seat before he could say one word to me. I rushed towards where Drew was standing beside the row of battered silver lockers and wove my arms around his waist, hugging him. He hugged me back, resting his chin on my head and rubbing my back. Everyone knows that something is wrong with me when I hug them because I'm not that kind of girl that squeals and hugs her friends every time they pass each other in the corridor.

"Hey, what happened?" Drew asked, leaning back but keeping our arms wrapped around each other, and moving a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. Drew was possibly the most caring guy you will ever meet and he treats me like his little sister.

I shook my head, breathing out a breath that I had been holding. "Nothing. Just... someone was staring at me. Made me uncomfortable." I murmured, closing my eyes and hung my head, resting my forehead against Drew's chest. Everyone knew that I had a problem with people staring at me, but they didn't know why. They wouldn't want to...

"Emmett Cullen!" a beautiful voice screamed, the sound echoing through the halls of the school. I looked up from Drew's chest to see the boy that had been staring at me in class being chased by someone. They must have been pretty intimidating to have caused the terrified look on his face.

But as I looked round him, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had the warmest brown eyes that were a deep chocolate color and her mouth was twitched up into an evil smirk. Her hair was long and hung right down her back in bouncy bronze colored curls that swayed as she ran. She was wearing worn black jeans, a long sleeved sky blue top with a sequin butterfly on it with purple converse trainers and a blue denim jacket.

I stared at her, completely mesmerised by the light of her beauty that was glowing all around her. It was like us just being in the same room sent sparks flying everywhere, setting the hall on fire. But it died down as she tripped over her own feet and the boy just kept on running, not looking back.

I slipped out of Drew's embrace to go and help her up, as if there was a magnet pulling me towards her. I bent down beside her and put a hand on her elbow, pulling her to her feet as she brushed herself off and flicked her hair back into place.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking at her perfect face. I was falling hard and fast for this girl and I didn't even know her name... yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my brother won't be when I get my hands on him!" she growled under her breath, gritting her teeth. The creepy guy that had stared at me for a whole hour was her brother? I hoped it hadn't rubbed off on her. "Anyway," she said, looking me in the eyes, "I'm Renesmee."

"Joan. Nice to meet you, Renesmee," I greeted. Her name was so perfect for her. It was a unique name and it fitted her just perfectly, like that name had been made just for her. She stuck her hand out and I took it, feeling a jolt of energy pass through my body as her warm skin came into contact with mine. It was like electricity and it sent my blood pulsing around my body and my heart began to beat frantically.

"Cool. See ya round, Joan," she smiled, dropping my hand and running in the same direction her brother had gone. I watched after her as Drew came and stood by my side, shaking his head and rocking with silent laughter.

"Well, someone's got the hots for the new girl," he teased, leaning down so that his mouth was by my ear. I gasped and my elbow shot out behind me, hitting Drew right in the gut. "Oof!" he grunted as he doubled over in pain. I laughed and smacked him on the back, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to Biology.

We walked into the classroom and found the teacher was already at his desk, but the lesson hadn't started yet, thank god. Mr. Yarama wasn't the nicest man to walk the Earth, let's just say that. I walked into the room and froze when I looked up at my desk. Renesmee was there.

**Well, I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been so brain dead, it's unreal. I'll try and upload more often. Promise.**

**Review for cookies!**

**Chloe xx =)**


	4. Very, very important AN

**Hey, guys.**

**I'm really sorry, but I can't do this story anymore. **

**I used to love Twilight, but I'm just really not into it anymore. **

**If I do find the inspiration I'm looking for, then I will finish this story.**

**But, in the mean time, this story is on hold. **

**If anyone had any ideas or wants to help me, I'd be really, really grateful. **

**Thanks :)**

**Katerina xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I still exist! :D I will try to update as often as possible **

**Katerina (Kathy) xoxo**

_**Nessie POV**_

_The wolf came forward slowly, inching its injured body towards me while it limped and whimpered sadly, begging me to come closer. I reached my hand out slowly, but hesitated when I knew the wolf was Jacob. But this wasn't the fun loving Jacob that I knew. He was hurt and had tears rolling down his muzzle. _

_He was in pain._

_Jacob looked at me, then he looked to the right of me. I looked at the same place he did and gasped. There was Jacob and I sitting on a park bench. I recognised the place around me as the big park in La Push where Jacob and I used to go every Sunday. _

_Jacob had one arm around me while I looked around at the children playing with each other. I didn't notice that Jacob was staring at me with love and lust swimming in his black eyes, but he wasn't staring at my face... he was staring at my breasts. _

_I looked away, disgusted at him. The wolf was now lying on the ground, wheezing, its chest moving up down on the dark green grass. I squeezed my hand, jumping slightly when I felt and object in my palm. _

_I glanced down and saw a huge knife shining in the non-existent light of the sun. My eyes went back to the wolf as my feet went forward of their own accord, moving towards the half-dead wolf. I kneeled down beside it and raised my hand with the knife in, and plunged my hand down._

I woke up, jolting forward out of my bed and then falling out the side, landing on the floor with a big thump. A strangled grunt left my bitten lips as I quickly reached round to rub my back in the place I had landed on. It was just a dull pain, but it stung a lot when I hit the ground.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" my mother's worried voice came from the door way. I turned to face the door and saw mom standing a meter away, crouching down next to me. I nodded and held my hand out to her, silently telling her to help me up. She must have understood because she grabbed my waist and pulled me up, hugging me.

I leant into her embrace and just stayed there, breathing in her freesia scent. Dad had said that mom had always smelt good, especially when she was human. He used to have to try his hardest not to attack her, and since mom was so klutzy and accident prone, it must have been a pretty hard job. There was one thing he wouldn't tell me, but I had no idea what. All I knew was that it had something to do with mom's last human birthday, cos whenever it's mom's birthday, she always says to dad 'And you said that it wouldn't be my last birthday!' Then uncle Jazz gets this horrible look of guilt on his face and he focuses on something else.

Talking of uncle Jazz, it was his voice that hollered from downstairs. "Nessie, Bells! Come on, we're gonna be late!" I groaned, but the sound was muffled by my mother's denim Jacket. She laughed at me and pulled out of the hug, smiling warmly at me before leaving the room and rushing downstairs where I could hear her talking to dad about a second wedding.

That made me grin like an idiot because Alice had always said that their first wedding was absolutely spectacular, and that mom looked like something out of a fantasy land. I'd seen pictures, and mom looked so gorgeous in her beautiful white dress, and dad looked smart and very handsome in his lovely tux. Of course, me having the parents I have, you'd think that I would be majorly beautiful, but I don't believe that I am.

I have boring red-ish hair that never goes straight, plain brown eyes that looked much better on my mother, I have sore, crusty lips from where I bite them so much. I'm far from what anyone would expect me to be, but dad says that I get that from mom. She never thought she was pretty when she was human, but that's the biggest load of bullshit that I've ever heard in my entire life. If anything, mom was – and still is – prettier than Rosalie. But if I ever said that out loud, Rosalie would surely go into some big strop.

My father's quiet chiming laugh rang in my ears and I guessed he was laughing at my thoughts, because Rosalie and he had been at a bit of a feud ever since I was four and Rosalie started acting like my mother, getting my clothes ready, tucking me in at bed time, making all my meals, watching me eat, watching me sleep. Actually, I'll go as far to say that she stalked me. And it was fucking annoying when she followed me round everywhere, and that's why I try my absolute hardest to avoid her at all costs.

I loved her, yeah, but she's... clingy, and it's frigging scary.

I pulled my blue butterfly sequined top over my head and took a big breath, sucking my stomach in. Satisfied, I turned round and picked up my tattered black jeans and slipped them on, carefully avoiding the sore graze that I'd earnt a couple of weeks ago when Jake and I were play fighting, along with my denim jacket and purple converses that I got in Paris for my seventh birthday.

It seemed like ages ago that I was seven, but it had only been one year since then, and my ninth birthday was coming up, and so was mom's twenty-eighth. Well, she's stuck at eighteen, but we still celebrate it, mostly because we know she hates it. But she always ends up having fun, so it's a win–win, really. Except for the presents.

Dad always manages to buy her the most expensive things out there. Like, a real diamond necklace, diamond and gold ring, all inclusive holiday for two to Florida, a house, an island, and God knows what else. I guess it was one of dad's many, many ways of saying he loves mom. That and making her scream his name every goddanm night.

I shuddered at the thought of my parents doing... that, and that made my dad laugh again, and then he muttered something to someone that I couldn't hear. Restricted half-human hearing really sucks sometimes, but, somehow, I knew in the back of my mind that I didn't actually _want _to know what he was saying, because it was probably to my mother. And that made me shudder again. Well, can you blame me?

As soon as I had done up my converses, I bolted down the stairs and jumped onto Granddad Carlisle's back as he yelped quietly in surprise and I giggled, covering his eyes. I knew there was no point because he was a vampire, but I laughed and so did everyone else, especially Grandma Esme and mom. I actually think mom is better friends with Grandma Esme than she is with Alice.

Speaking of mom, I had to do a double take at what she was wearing. Her hair hung down her back in soft curls and she had denim mini skirt on with tights underneath and a leather biker jacket (she'd obviously changed out of the denim one she was wearing a few moments ago) over the top of a black skull t-shirt. On her feet were knee high stiletto boots and she had dads arm around her waist and he was just normal, but he could still have girls dropping at his feet if he wore a paper bag.

Granddad sent me down next to mom after few minutes of running through the forest at vampire speed, kissed mine and Esme's cheek, and then left for work in his new Mercedes. Rosalie and Uncle Em went next, holding hands and talking about something quietly. I turned to my parents and took moms hand as we went out to dads Volvo and Aunt Ali and uncle Jazz went to Aunt Ali's Porsche.

Mom let me sit in the front because she had some calls to make to granddad Charlie and Renee, letting them know where she was and making up a lie about why they had to move under such short notice. I didn't like Renee much because I basically thought she was just generally a vile woman after the way she spoke to mom when she found out about me.

"_Uno! I win!" I screamed in my tiny voice as I slammed my cards down on the table. Jacob groaned and threw his cards next to mine. We had been playing Uno all afternoon and we were doing our sixth round of 'best of three' because Jake's a sore loser and hates it when I win. It wasn't my fault that he really sucked at almost every card game on the planet. I caught him trying to peek at my cards once or twice. Cheater. _

_Suddenly, there was the sound of car tyres coming up the drive way and daddy's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes wide. "Bella," he whispered quietly, turning to face mommy, "it's your mother..." Mommy's eyes went wider than dads and her jaw dropped as she tried to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. _

_Eventually, she took a deep breath and stood up slowly, brushing out her jeans and closing her eyes. I figured that she was trying to calm herself down when she began biting at her lip viciously. Daddy touched her lip and she automatically relaxed, looking at him lovingly. _

_I smiled at my parents, but at the same time, my insides were swimming around in my stomach. Uncle Jazz got up from the sofa where he was sitting and picked me up by my waist, placing me on his hip as I put my legs either side of his waist and hid my face in his cold shoulder. I didn't have a favourite uncle, but uncle Jazz understood me more than uncle Em because he could feel what I could, which must have been horrible for him, but he says it doesn't bother him._

_The sound of the tyres against the gravel stopped and then footsteps could be heard, getting closer and louder. I chewed my lip, just like mommy did when she was nervous or worried. I get a lot of things from mom and dad. I definitely get my piano skills from daddy, my cooking skills from mom (yes, I could cook at one. Or four, physically), and my, as Uncle Em puts it, 'dazzling good looks' from both of my parents, seeing as they're both inhumanly beautiful, just like the rest of my family._

_The car noises stopped and then the sound of feet padding across the rubble of the front of the house, and then small heels clacking against the wood of the porch and then, finally, a soft knock at the door, just loud enough from a human to hear. Granddad Carlisle got up from his seat next to Nanny Esme and then went to answer the door while Uncle Jazz handed me over to daddy, me nestling comfortably into his arms, his free hand wrapped around mommy's. _

_Voices could be heard out in the hall, and I could only just make out what they were saying._

"_How've you been, Renee?" _

"_Not bad. Phil's a bit busy with his team, so he couldn't make it."_

"_Shame. I'm sure Bella will be happy to see you."_

"_I'm excited to see her too. I can't believe it's been a whole year since we've spoken. How are her and Edward?"_

"_They're so perfect for each other, its unreal!"_

_Mommy glanced down at the floor for a few seconds and then smiled brightly at daddy, her captivating smile transfixing me to her face. It really was unreal that she could be that beautiful and the love her and daddy had was so... perfect that even Granddad Carlisle and Grandma Esme couldn't match them._

"_Bella?" Granddad Carlisle called, a little quieter than necessary for a human. Mommy walked forward about three steps before a woman stepped in with Granddad. If I had just met this woman on the street, I'd say that she could not be even remotely related to mommy. She had a dark blonde hair that was slowly going grey around the sides and her lifeless green eyes were circled by huge black bags. Her skin was wrinkled and she looked completely haggered._

_Mommy smiled and jogged quickly towards the woman, immediately enveloping her in a hug while daddy put me down and I hid behind his leg, acting like someone my physical age would do. He kept a hold of my hand as mommy and the older woman broke apart, smiling widely. _

"_Oh, Bella, sweetheart!" Renee exclaimed. "You're so beautiful! But, my god, you're freezing!" Out the corner of my eye, I could see everyone tense up ever so slightly, but when Renee just shrugged it off, they relaxed quite noticeably. Renee smiled at her one last time before she turned to daddy. "Hi, Edward, how are you?"_

"_I'm great, thanks, Renee. And yourself?" Daddy asked her politely. Renee sighed and wrung her hands together._

"_I'm okay. Just tired, I guess," she looked down and, unfortunately, caught my eye. "Who's this?" Daddy put a hand behind my head and stroked my bouncy hair. _

"_This is Nessie. My sister," he lied. Grandma Esme had always told me that lying was wrong, but I guessed from the way everyone was acting, it was okay to lie in this kind of situation. I grabbed daddy's hand and pictured her throat in my mind. I didn't mean to sound horrible, but she smelt so good and my throat was burning and dry, and I was so, so thirsty. _

_Daddy smiled down at me, as if to say 'I'll get you something to eat later.' "Well, she's certainly got your hair." The older woman commented while I smiled happily behind daddy's leg. It was then when I made the terrible mistake._

_I looked up, into her dull green eyes and she gasped._

_She threw an accusing look at mommy. "Mom, this isn't what it looks like!" Mommy tried to calm down the older woman, but the woman wouldn't listen. _

"_Well, what is it then? Those are your eyes, Isabella! Charlie's eyes!" The older woman shot back at mommy. _

_Oops._

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_The next half an hour was spent with me cupping my hands over my ears because of the shouting and screaming coming from outside. Even though I couldn't stand the noise, I still sat at the door and watched while daddy sat next to me. Renee was throwing her hands about and mommy was just taking it silently. Then, Renee went to smack mommy across the cheek, but I bolted up and jumped up in to mommy's arms. "No!" I screeched. "Please don't hurt her! She didn't do anything wrong! I was an accident! We thought daddy couldn't have babies!" I lied just as well as daddy did, because her face softened up and she lowered her hand. _

_I clung tighter to mommy and she started stroking my hair, shushing me as I whimpered quietly. "I think you should leave now, Renee," Granddad Carlisle spoke from beside me. The woman nodded and turned on her heel and then speed off in her car, leaving us in a trail of dirt. _

_We hardly ever saw her after that. But whenever we did, she would spend her entire time talking to Nana Esme, she wouldn't even look at daddy, and if she didn't have to, she never talked to mommy. She tried to be all lovely with me though. I didn't let her, of course, because every time she came up to me, I just went over to Seth and he would scoop me up and take me out into the garden. I knew Renee didn't know Seth, so it was why I went to him and not Jake. _

_Eventually she got the message and after the third time we saw her, she didn't come back. She made up an excuse about having to move far away with her husband Phil. I was glad though. I really, really didn't like her at al-_

"Nessie, sweetie, wake up," I could hear my mom whispering from beside me. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I fell asleep? I'll admit I was tired, but not tired enough to just fall asleep in the car.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks turn pink as I stumbled out the car. Dad snickered at me behind his hand and I elbowed him in the ribs, which, in turn, hurt me more than it hurt him. I cussed under my breath, clutching my elbow in my hand while Uncle Em's booming laugh echoed through my ears. I rolled my eyes and stormed off, dramatically, Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz soon catching up to me.

I turned and flashed them both a smile, linking my arm through Alice's. We walked into the building, pulling out our schedules.

"I have English first. You?" I directed my question at Alice. Her eyes scanned her timetable for a brief second before she looked up at me.

"History," she muttered, pulling a face. I giggled and turned to Jazz, raising my eyebrows.

"I've got English. Come on, I'll walk with you," he kissed Alice on the cheek and slung his arm round my shoulders.

We walked to English in silence and when we got there, everyone stared at us. I tried my hardest not to blush, but it wasn't happening. I went bright red and that made the girls snicker. I looked around and found two empty seats. I pulled Jazz towards the seats and sat down, slumping in my chair and letting my hair fall in front of my face. Jazz chuckled quietly and slumped next to me as the teacher came in and immediately started droning on about poems.

_God, save me please._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, like it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**Leave a review lovelies :) -hugs to you all-**

**Much love,  
Kathy xoxo**


End file.
